


Birthday Sex...?

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Handcuffs, Lapdance, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghoon has a special birthday gift planned for Jinwoo...if only he would look away from his phone for more than five seconds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse for a birthday sex fic named after/partially set to the iconic "Birthday Sex" by Jeremih. Pretend that I actually had this done in time for Jinwoo's birthday.

Seunghoon stood against the wall of Winner's living room with arms crossed in frustration.  He had unsuccessfully been trying to get Jinwoo off of the couch so he could  _get him off_  in his bedroom, preferably screaming his name, writhing against the sheets.  But alas, Jinwoo was spending his birthday on the couch, ignoring the younger man, with his face glued to the screen of his smart phone as he played one of his new mobile games obsessively.  Seunghoon huffed in annoyance as he combed a hand through his chocolate brown hair.  Desperate times called for desperate measures.  The dancer stormed back to his room to switch strategies.  

The dancer grumbled as he yanked down his indigo jeans and stuffed them in the overflowing hamper hidden away in his closet.  "I can't believe I cleaned my room for this."  He ripped his white t-shirt over his head, threw it in the hamper, and replaced it with a deep emerald short sleeve shirt with snap buttons.   He left the first few buttons unsnapped, exposing his lightly tanned chest.  He then searched for the smallest pair of shorts he could find.  

Seunghoon looked at himself in the floor length mirror and frowned when he could see the hem of his navy boxer briefs peeking out of the black cotton shorts.  He pulled both articles of clothing down his long sculpted legs before kicking the underwear into the hamper.  The dancer returned the short shorts to his hips, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric resting against his bare skin as he zipped and buttoned the fly.  He gave himself a quick check.  He needed something else.  An idea flashed quickly in his head as he glanced at his hair in the mirror.  Jinwoo loved when the younger had messy hair, he couldn't keep his hands off him.  With that in mind, Seunghoon ruffled his hair with his hands and smirked.   The mat-hyung was going to be putty in his hands.  

Before leaving his room, Seunghoon switched on his black desk  lamp, equipped with a red light bulb for sultry atmosphere, and turned off the overhead light.  The mood was set.  All he needed was Jinwoo.  He sauntered down the dark hallway of their empty dorm, calling in a sweet voice.  "Jinuuuu, your boyfriend requires your assistance."

"Seunghoonie, you have hands for that.  Just clean up when you're done. "

The dancer's face fell, dumbstruck by the older's response.   _'He can't be serious.'_   Seunghoon huffed, drumming his fingers against the wall as he contemplated another tactic.  The kitchen was in his peripheral vision, sprouting another idea.  _'What's better than a sexy boyfriend? A sexy boyfriend plus water.'_   It was a known fact that Jinwoo had a thing for the dancer's prominent Adam's apple.  He'd poke it or point at it, especially when the younger man drank water, in public.  In private, that infatuation simmered at a higher temperature.  The simple pokes and prods transformed into feather light nibbles or tracing it with his tongue.  Seunghoon felt his stomach flutter in arousal at the thought of Jinwoo's lips wrapped around the protrusion.  It was settled. Seunghoon tiptoed his way to the kitchen.  The dancer slunk to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "Hyung, I'm grabbing an ice cold bottle of  _water_ , from the fridge and it's  _dripping_  everywhere.  Do you want one?" It wasn't the suavest form of pickup line, it probably didn't even count as a pickup line.  However, it had a moderately high success rate much to Seunghoon's surprise.  Then again, Seunghoon plus anything usually piqued the older's interest. 

A distracted voice called from the living room, "No thanks, I don't want the water to mess up my screen."

The dancer rolled his eyes and grumbled.   Without that atrocious piece of technology hypnotizing him, Jinwoo would have come running.  If Seunghoon played his cards right, he even had a chance of the older man wiping the excess water droplets away with his tongue.  He sighed in both sexual and regular frustration.  At this rate, his desperate plea to have the dorm to themselves would be in vain.  He clutched the water bottle harshly in his fist.  He jumped when the icy droplets of condensation formed a puddle on his foot.  Luckily it kickstarted another idea.  With Jinwoo being so engulfed in his phone to not notice his crappy acting skills, the dancer moaned.  "Oh no!  I spilled  _all_  over myself! My chest and crotch are absolutely  _soaked_! Ugh, looks like I might have to strip down  _totally naked_!"

"Huh? Do you need towels Seunghoonie?  I'm pretty sure someone did a load of them yesterday, and they should still be in the laundry room."

It took of all of Seunghoon's energy to not shout his irritation to the heavens.  What the hell did the dancer need to do to for Jinwoo to look up from his phone for more than five fucking seconds?  The dancer was ready to pull his hair out.  Seunghoon marched back into the living room and hovered over the black leather couch that housed the empty vessel disguising itself as his boyfriend.  The dancer hoisted a long muscular leg onto the back of the sofa, ensuring that his soft toned thigh lay in view of the older's large doe eyes.  If Seunghoon's legs didn't seize Jinwoo's attention, what would?

Jinwoo rubbed his nose before saying, "Stretching is good for you Seunghoonie, make sure to stretch the other one as well."

Melodramatic soap opera music played loudly in Seunghoon's head as a wave of betrayal washed over him.  He was stupefied.  In what world did his long luscious legs fail to grab the older's attention.  For fuck's sake, Jinwoo had said on more than one occasion that they were his favorite body part.  He pitifully slid his leg off the couch and limply shuffled to sit on their glass coffee table, basking in the shame of his failure.  He cradled his face between his hands and sighed in defeat.  And then Seunghoon saw it; that mischievous glint in Jinwoo's eye only present when the older man teased him mercilessly.  The scowling dancer clucked his tongue, exasperated.  "You little shit."

Jinwoo couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.  His bright, cheerful Imja-do laugh sang loudly in the open space.  "S--Seung--"  Jinwoo felt like he was going to explode, "S-Seung-h-hoon-ie! I--"  His body quaked with mirth as his phone fell to ground, landing on the white plush rug centered in the space. 

Seunghoon pouted.  "How could you use your acting skills for evil?"

"S-Seunghoonie! I-I'm sorry!"  Jinwoo held his stomach as he continued laughing.  He wiped away tears as he motioned for Seunghoon to join him on the couch.  "Come here."  

The younger man pondered whether or not Jinwoo deserved his company after the marathon of tormenting shenanigans he just endured.  Seunghoon then observed Jinwoo's flushed cheeks, his warm impish grin, and his large shining eyes accompanied by crinkling corners.  It was a beautiful sight to see.  Seunghoon poorly tried to mask the smile forming underneath his sullen frown as he inched forward.  "You're lucky you're cute."  He slid comfortably on top of the older man.  He leaned into the touch of Jinwoo circling his arms around his neck.

"Hey, it's my birthday," Jinwoo began as he traced Seunghoon's nape with his finger tips, "you said I could do anything I wanted."

"Yah! That didn't have to include teasing me to the point of madness." Seunghoon was back to pouting.  He buried his face into Jinwoo's neck.  Despite the fact that he was still grumpy from his lover's treatment, he wanted to be as close to the man as possible.  Seunghoon coiled his arms under Jinwoo's body in an attempt to embrace him.

"I can't help it.  It's cute watching you try to get my attention."  Jinwoo giggled when Seunghoon huffed into his neck like a balloon deflating. "You look hot by the way."

Seunghoon snorted against the older's skin.  "Now you tell me."

Jinwoo chuckled at the remark.  In a sultry hushed tone, the vocalist murmured, "I was actually hoping you'd just storm over here have your way with me."

"Oh?" Seunghoon slithered out of Jinwoo's hold.  Quirking an expressive eyebrow,  the dancer traveled his hands down Jinwoo's body. "Well in that case..." 

 The older man yelped as he was hoisted over Seunghoon's shoulders.  "Seunghoon-ah!"

"Hold on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."  The dancer slapped the vocalist's ass as the man in question yelped again and held on for dear life. Seunghoon began carrying him out of the living room.

You did  _not_  just pick me up caveman style, Lee Seunghoon."  

Seunghoon raised an eyebrow at the older's statement. "Excuse me sir, did you or did you not say you wanted me to have my with you?"  

"Touché.  Where exactly are you taking me Seunghoonie?"

Seunghoon's response dripped with playful sarcasm. "To the royal chambers, my princess."

"Prince!" Jinwoo smacked the snickering dancer's shoulder.  

"Sorry. To the royal chambers, my  _prince_.  The other, more charming and handsome, prince has a gift waiting for you in my bedroom."

"How sweet of him. I hope he's nicer than you."

Seunghoon scoffed at Jinwoo's retort.  "Rude."

They finally reached Seunghoon's bedroom.  He kicked the partially closed door open the rest of the way and gently deposited Jinwoo on the bed.  Like on the couch, Seunghoon laid on top of Jinwoo enjoying the feeling of the older's body under his.  Jinwoo's soft hand ran gently down his cheek as he leaned up for a kiss.  The dancer offered the vocalist a whisper of a peck before backing away as Jinwoo fussed.  Pouting cutely with hopes of convincing Seunghoon to kiss him properly,  Jinwoo sulked, "I thought I could have anything I wanted for my birthday.  Kiss me Seunghoonie, pleeease?"

The dancer kept his lips close to Jinwoo's, teasing the older man with his hot breath.  "Later.  I need to give you your gift first."

Jinwoo grumbled.  "Fine.  If you insist."

"You need to loosen your grip around me first Koala Man."  Seunghoon reached to uncoil the shorter man's toned legs from his body. 

Jinwoo scrunched his face at the strange nickname. "Koala Man?"

Seunghoon rolled his eyes and pressed his finger to his lover's lips before removing the arms that still clung tightly to his neck.  He applied a sly grin. "Trust me Hyung, it will be worth it."  He added a flirtatious wink for good measure before pulling Jinwoo into a sitting position.  He brought his lips to the older's ear.  Seunghoon whispered in a commanding in voice, "Go sit in my chair."

Jinwoo shivered at the husky demanding voice caressing his ear.  Though his relationship with the younger man was built on a foundation of equality, he enjoyed when Seunghoon took control.   The vocalist nodded and let himself be pulled up by the dancer's strong arms and guided towards his black desk chair centered in the room.  He saw a small rose bouquet resting on Seunghoon's metal desk behind the dark plastic.   They appeared red, but Jinwoo couldn't be sure due to the crimson light flooding the room. "Aww, Seunghoonie." He turned around to give the younger man a hug and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, beaming.  

Seunghoon cloaked the older's thin waist with his arms.  "So you like them then?"

"Of course."  Jinwoo toyed with the fuzzy edge of the younger's hair.

The dancer breathed a sigh of relief.  He looked into Jinwoo's sparkling eyes before finally bending down for a proper kiss.  Chaste pecks were shared between the two lovers before Jinwoo dared tracing the younger's lips with his tongue.  Seunghoon hummed in response and pulled Jinwoo closer.  He roamed the older's back with his hands as their chaste pecks evolved into open mouth kisses accompanied by light swipes of tongues asking for entrance.  Seunghoon was starting to lose sight of his original goal, but he caught himself before the spell of passion could work its magic.  He walked Jinwoo over to the chair before pulling away.  The older whined at the loss of Seunghoon's lips.  "I'm sorry Hyung, you're just going to have to wait a little longer."

Jinwoo huffed.  

Seunghoon playfully tutted, "You're so impatient," as he pushed Jinwoo into the seat.

However, the dancer didn't account for Jinwoo maintaining his grip and pulling him down with him.  Seunghoon was thankful he remembered to lock the wheels of the chair as he fell onto Jinwoo with an undignified squawk.  He regained his composure before he tisked, "You're being a very naughty boy Jinu-hyung."

Jinwoo was becoming sexually frustrated.   He had the hot dancer to himself, they were in his bedroom, and they had even began kissing; yet Jinwoo still had all of his clothes on and he wasn't even pressed against the white cotton sheets of the mattress.  If Seunghoon wasn't going to get things going, he was.  In a seductive voice, Jinwoo suggested, "In that case, don't naughty boys need to be punished?"  He trailed his hands closer to the bare flesh of Seunghoon's thighs only to be swatted away by the younger man.  "Yah!"

Seunghoon smirked.  "Sorry Hyung.  House rules are that patrons can't touch the dancers."  The dancer took his time sliding out of the frustrated man's lap.  "It's a good thing I came prepared."  He opened the bottom drawer of his desk to reveal a shiny pair of handcuffs.  He draped the chain holding the key on his neck and hovered behind Jinwoo's seated form.

"Seunghoon-ah what are you--" And then it hit Jinwoo,"Oh... _oh_."  His stomach tingled in arousal at the realization that Seunghoon was going to bind him to the chair and give him a lap dance.  Without being told, Jinwoo brought his hands behind the back of chair and waited to be restrained.

The dancer traced the shell of Jinwoo's ear with his lips before huskily murmuring, "Happy birthday, Hyung," as he closed the cold metal around Jinwoo's wrists.  He smiled deviously as Jinwoo shuddered while goosebumps began to appear on his skin.  The dancer sauntered to his dresser and turned on the iPod resting on its dock before slithering his way back to the restricted birthday boy as a music box-like intro surrounded them.  

Jinwoo gulped when Seunghoon's predatory eyes raked over him, smirking.  The dancer began swaying his hips to the smooth slow beat of the laid back R&B song as the first line of lyrics, totally in English, played.

_"It's your birthday so I know you want to ride out"_

Seunghoon brought his hand the collar of shirt and toyed with it so Jinwoo could get teasing glimpses of the muscular chest hidden away by the fabric.

_"Even if we only go to my house"_

The dancer brought graceful fingers to the first closed snap button of his dark green shirt and slowly pulled it open as Jinwoo's eyes widened in anticipation.  He did so with the remaining snaps, reveling the fact that Jinwoo's eyes scanned him hungrily with every new inch of flesh uncovered.

_"Sip more weezy as we sit upon my couch"_

Seunghoon slid the silky, fully unsnapped shirt off of his shoulders, letting it drift to the floor.  He brought a hand to his naked chest and caressed his bare skin as Jinwoo licked his lips in approval from the simple action.  

_"Feels good but I know you want to cry out...."_

He strided behind Jinwoo and bent down to rub down the older's front, tracing the heating muscles through the thin soft fabric of his black cotton t-shirt.  

_"You say you want passion (I think you found it)"_

He blew hot breath in his Jinwoo's ear as he sighed in satisfaction, his eyes fluttering at the contact.

_"Get ready for action (don't be astounded)"_

Jinwoo gasped when Seunghoon straddled him and began grinding against his lap, his hands roaming Jinwoo's sensitive chest.

_"We switching positions (you feel surrounded)"_

Seunghoon coiled his arms around Jinwoo's neck and pulled himself closer.  He smirked at the bulge forming against his ass before moving his lips teasingly close to Jinwoo's as the man in question held his breath and risked edging forward.  

_"Just tell me where you want your gift girl..."_

Jinwoo sighed when Seunghoon backed away, chuckling at his desperation.  "You're such a tease."

"It takes one to know one, Hyung," was whispered against his frowning lips as wandering hands traced his neck and shoulders.  

Jinwoo moaned when Seunghoon increased the languid speed of his grinding.

 _"Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I_  
_I've been feening_  
_Woke up in the late night been dreaming about your loving"_

Seunghoon held back sounds of his own so he could hear the timid moans sprouting from the older's mouth.  The dancer felt his own erection begin to form as he rutted against Jinwoo's front. He heard the clink of metal against plastic as Jinwoo tugged at his cuffs in response.  He brought his arms back to Jinwoo's neck and pulled himself flush to older man.  Jinwoo whimpered, "Seunghoonie please,  I need--"  The older man gasped as Seunghoon worried his earlobe with his teeth. "Fuck!"

Seunghoon teased lowly into Jinwoo's ear, "Please what Hyung?  C'mon, what to you need?"

Jinwoo couldn't think as hot humid breath lapped at his ear. "I just need you..."  

 _"Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I_  
_Don't need candles and cake_  
_Just need your body to make good..."_

"I need you to fuck me Seunghoon-ah."

Seunghoon groaned and crashed his lips against Jinwoo's, tangling his fingers in his boyfriend's hair.

_"Birthday sex, Birthday sex (it's the best day of the year girl)"_

The song and dance were soon forgotten as both men whimpered into the kiss.  Jinwoo gasped when Seunghoon tugged his head back, exposing his neck, and licked a long stripe to his lips and back down.  His cuffed hands clenched into fists as his lover sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck and soothed the reddening skin with his tongue.  "Seunghoonie..." He bucked his hips to meet Seunghoon's thrusts.

The dancer moaned surprise while trailing kisses along the older's jaw.  He grasped Jinwoo's face firmly between his hands, cradling his ears between his fingers while stroking his thumbs up and down his neck.  He paused all movement to take a moment to savor Jinwoo's  lustful expression.  His lips were parted and his eyes were two dark pools shimmering with desire.  His short dark hair was mussed by Seunghoon's ministrations.  The dancer smiled before bending down to kiss pliant lips.

Jinwoo sighed into the kiss.  In an act of boldness, the vocalist wedged his tongue between the dancer's parted lips begging for entrance which the other man readily allowed.  He smiled into the kiss when Seunghoon moaned and tightened his grip on his face.  The vocalist responded with a moan of his own as the dancer in his lap grinded against him with renewed vigor.  

With Jinwoo focused on the movement of his hips, Seunghoon regained control of the kiss and explored the older's mouth with his tongue.  He left no inch untouched as he drank in the other man's moans.  His chest began to burn from lack of oxygen and had to regretfully pull away.  Jinwoo whined in loss despite feeling his own chest burning from such intense kissing.  Seunghoon breathlessly whispered in Jinwoo's ear, "Let's move this to the bed, shall we?"

Jinwoo only nodded in response.

Seunghoon crawled off Jinwoo and removed the key from his neck to release his lover from his black plastic prison.  He unlocked the left cuff and went to unlock the right when Jinwoo moved his hand away.  "Jinu?"

Jinwoo took a deep breath as he tried to vocalize what he wanted.  "I-I want to use them for something else."

Seunghoon raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh? What exactly do you want to do?"

"You'll find out once we're on the bed."  Jinwoo giggled when Seunghoon rolled his eyes.

"You're  _still_  teasing me?"

Jinwoo laughed.  "Maybe a little."

Seunghoon huffed at his grinning boyfriend before pulling him gently out of the chair by his shirt and guiding them towards the bed.  "You're so mean." 

"I can't help it, it's too much fun."  Jinwoo clucked his tongue when the younger man made an incredulous face.  "Don't even pretend that you're innocent here mister.  How many times a  _day_  do you tease me about something?"

"Touché."  Seunghoon sat down on the bed and hugged Jinwoo's middle, enjoying the man's warmth in the lull between their sexual heat.  They relished in the comfortable silence for a while before Seunghoon smiled mischievously against the soft cotton encased torso. He placed his lips on Jinwoo's lower belly and began pressing firm pecks against the warm body.  His hands slowly trailed past the older's ass to massage Jinwoo's thighs through his painted on blue jeans as he sighed in content from Seunghoon's actions.  The dancer nuzzled his way down to the front of Jinwoo's jeans where a partial bulge remained.  He smirked when Jinwoo's fingers made their way into his soft hair.  Seunghoon moved his head away as his hands continued to rub and down Jinwoo's muscular thighs.  He looked up at Jinwoo's face and seductively suggested,  "How about we get these off of you?"

Jinwoo exhaled shakily. "Be my guest."

The dancer unbuttoned the fly with hands before grasping the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down with his mouth as the fingers in his hair gripped him tighter. "Fuck Seunghoon-ah..."  

Seunghoon tugged the fabric down past Jinwoo's knees before returning his face to the older's crotch, inhaling the aroused musk.  He placed wet, open mouth kisses along the clothed semi-hard erection as Jinwoo moaned above him.  His hands moved to roam the cheeks of Jinwoo's pert behind, cupping them through the older's slinky black briefs.   

Jinwoo fell slightly forward and his hands migrated to the younger's sturdy shoulders, making sure the metal still hanging from his right wrist didn't hit him.  "Oh my God."  His skin was slowly beginning to burn from Seunghoon's wicked ministrations, even more so when the man in question took the elastic band of his underwear between his teeth and pulled them down like he had with Jinwoo's zipper.  He gripped tighter to Seunghoon's shoulders for support as he breathlessly stated, "You're going to be the death of me Seunghoon-ah."

Seunghoon chuckled in response.  "We're just getting started, Jinu-hyung."  He took Jinwoo's heated flesh in his dominant hand before blowing cold air against the sensitive tip of the vocalist's dick.

Jinwoo shuddered at the action, removing a hand from Seunghoon's shoulder to comb it through his black hair.   It quickly went back to its original position when Seunghoon wrapped his lips around the flushed cock, tonguing his older's sensitive slit.  Jinwoo's skin was on fire as the dancer inched more of his length into his waiting mouth, even more so when he noticed Seunghoon's hand working it way into his shorts.  He moaned at the erotic sight.

Seunghoon always loved how responsive Jinwoo was to his touch.  The fact the  _he_  was responsible for the way Jinwoo trembled and moaned never failed to turn the dancer on.  No one but  _him_  knew how Jinwoo's thighs twitched when he tongued the vein on the underside of his cock, how Jinwoo would massage his shoulders when he bobbed his head deliciously up and down his erection, how he would squeeze his shoulders when he hollowed his cheeks and increased suction around the dripping length.  Though perhaps his favorite sexual secret was how Jinwoo's knees always threatened to buckle when Seunghoon deep throated him.  With that in mind and stroking his own cock, the dancer smirked around the erection and forced the rest of Jinwoo's length into his mouth, his nose pressing against coarse manicured pubic hair as Jinwoo threw his head back and keened.

Jinwoo urged his legs not to collapse as Seunghoon continued swallowing around his cock.  His skin was on fire and the heat in his lower belly was unbearable.  Jinwoo ripped his shirt over his head in hopes of relieving some of the heat and brought his hands back to his lover's shoulders for stability. He rasped, "I'm close," expecting Seunghoon to pause and prep him for penetration.  However, the statement triggered Seunghoon to bob his head faster.  His eyes rolled back in his head as he tried to signal the dancer to stop before he came, though the he wasn't getting the hint.  In a last desperate attempt to get Seunghoon to halt his pleasurable movements,  Jinwoo grabbed Seunghoon's head and pushed him off of his cock.  "Stop, you're gonna me me cum."

 Seunghoon swollen lips formed a smirk. "Isn't that kind of the point Hyung?" 

"Yeah," the vocalist rolled his eyes at the smart-ass remark, "but I'd rather cum while your fucking me Seunghoonie."

Seunghoon's eyes flooded with desire, promising, "Oh there's still plenty of time for that."

"Huh?"  Jinwoo's lust clouded brain couldn't comprehend the younger's sentence before he moaned loudly in surprise when Seunghoon returned to deep throating him.  He latched his hands to the younger's body as he came close and closer to orgasm.  His threw his head back in a silent scream when Seunghoon traveled a finger past his perineum to circle around his sensitive furl and came harshly down the younger's throat.  His legs shook as Seunghoon swallowed his load and came away from his cock with a lewd pop, coughing.  "S-sorry Seunghoonie."

Seunghoon wiped his mouth and responded hoarsely, "Are you kidding me? That was fucking hot!"

Jinwoo blushed at the erotic compliment.  He didn't object when Seunghoon pulled him into his lap and stroked up and down his back as he recovered from his orgasm.  The dancer rolled them onto the bed so they were face to face, his arms still wrapped around the older man.  They laid in quiet as Jinwoo traced circle patterns around the tattoo on the back of Seunghoon's neck with his fingers.  The younger man purred and bent down to kiss Jinwoo, letting him taste himself on his tongue.  Their kisses simmered with the promise of more, after Jinwoo fully recovered.  The man in question chuckled lowly when Seunghoon's erection brushed against his leg.  "Someone's happy to see me."

Seunghoon snorted at the cheesy line.  He took hold of Jinwoo's cuffed wrist and dragged his finger down the silver chain that linked the empty cuff.  "You said something about handcuffs earlier, right?"

"Sounds about right."  Jinwoo pressed himself closer the younger, muttering his answer against Seunghoon's neck.

"So what do you--" Seunghoon  sighed in pleasure as Jinwoo sucked on his pulse point and trailed his lips towards his ear.  Jinwoo danced the fingers of his uncuffed hand down the younger's warm chest.  Seunghoon cleared his throat and tired to finish his thought.  "W-what do you want to do with them?"

Jinwoo laughed low in his throat before resting his soft pink lips on the shell of Seunghoon's ear.  "I was thinking I could get on my knees and you," he dragged a finger down the middle ridge of the dancer's abs to the faint trail of hair above Seunghoon's tented shorts, "could handcuff my arms behind my back and fuck me with your tongue."  Jinwoo licked the shell for added emphasis as Seunghoon shivered.  The mat-hyung then glided his hand over the younger's clothed erection.  "Then I was thinking you could fuck me with this," Jinwoo gave Seunghoon's cock a gentle squeeze.

The dancer groaned in response, "Fuck, are you sure it's not  _my_  birthday?" Jinwoo chuckled at the eager reply before kissing along Seunghoon's jaw and pushing his pliant body down on the mattress.  He kicked his jeans and briefs off his legs before straddling the younger, bending down to join their lips.  Seunghoon's hands traveled up and down Jinwoo's toned back as they kissed passionately while Jinwoo's traveled his front.  He hissed when the cold metal of the handcuffs made contact with the heated skin of his belly.  "Fuck, if we don't hurry this up I might cum in my pants."

Jinwoo threw his head back in laughter.  "Jeez Seunghoonie, I never knew I was  _that_  attractive."

The dancer chuckled along breathlessly, "Shut up!"

"Then make me."  The vocalist sent his lover a flirtatious smile while toying with the button of Seunghoon's shorts.

Seunghoon raised himself up on his elbows, quirking an eyebrow at his amorous lover.  "I will when you get these off of me."  He threw in a charming wink for good measure.

Jinwoo hummed, "Sounds good to me."  He quickly unbuttoned the fly and chuckled lowly at the sight before him.  "Seunghoon-ah, you're not wearing underwear."

Seunghoon smirked. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

"No," Jinwoo tugged the shorts down Seunghoon's legs, "not at all."  He took hold of Seunghoon's length, enjoying its weight in his hands.  The vocalist smiled when Seunghoon's eyes fluttered as he languidly stroked the younger's cock.  He squeeze a droplet of precum from the glistening tip and smeared it with his thumb as his lover whimpered. "Mmm, you weren't kidding, Seunghoon-ah.  I'm barely touching  you and you're ready to burst." 

Seunghoon stuttered, too focused on Jinwoo's pleasurable motions, "F-fuck y-you."

Jinwoo crawled up the dancer's body, grinning impishly.  He brought his soiled finger to his lips, tasting Seunghoon's precum.  "That's the point Seunghoonie."

"That's it!" Seunghoon flipped their positions as Jinwoo cackled brightly.  He cut off Jinwoo's childish laughter with a searing kiss.  The dancer parted Jinwoo's legs with one of his own, applying delicate friction between their bodies.  He asked between wet, desperate kisses, "Is the lube still in your room?"

"Mhmm," Jinwoo's eyes fluttered when Seunghoon increased the friction as he nibbled at his jaw.

"Jinu-hyung, you really need to shave."  Seunghoon nuzzled against Jinwoo's forming stubble.  He chuckled when Jinwoo huffed at his teasing.

The vocalist rolled his eyes.  "Just shut up and get the lube before I finish myself off."

Seunghoon snorted at the aggressive retort. "So bossy, Hyung."  He untangled himself from Jinwoo and moseyed out of the room.  He quickly entered Jinwoo's room.  It was routine for them to trade off rooms for their "alone time" so Seunghoon found the needed supplies quickly; in the first drawer of Jinwoo's nightstand to the left.  He lazily grabbed a condom so he would't have to walk across his room to his desk for one and made his way back.  The sight that met him made him gulp.  Jinwoo had handcuffed himself and he was now on his knees, ass up and legs spread, on Seunghoon's bed waiting to be taken.  The chain holding the key was clasped in his bound hands and draped down his back, pooling between the dimples above his ass.  Seunghoon growled at the sight. "You little minx..."

Jinwoo giggled and flirtily wiggled his hips.  The little show went straight to Seunghoon's cock.  The dancer strided to the bed and took the chain from his lover's grasp, placing it around his neck.  Seunghoon traced Jinwoo's arched spine with his index finger before laying on top of the older man.  He kissed behind the older's ear before resting his lips on the shell of the appendage.  "I hope you know I'm not going easy on you tonight."

The vocalist moaned at the dominating words.  "I-I don't want you to."

Seunghoon groaned huskily before kissing down his lover's back, his hands caressing the older's velveteen sides.  Seunghoon kneeled on the foot of the bed and gripped the soft toned cheeks of Jinwoo's pert ass in his hand and kneaded them, teasing the delicate furl hidden between the twin globes.  He chuckled when Jinwoo sighed at the action.  Seunghoon parted the cheeks and blew cold teasing air against the sensitive flesh which made the older man gasp.  He then trailed his hands down to caress Jinwoo's soft inner thighs as he peppered the pert cheeks with teasing pecks.  Jinwoo whined.  "Seunghoonie please."  

Seunghoon smirked at the older's desperation.  "Alright, if you insist."  He walked his fingers up Jinwoo's legs and hips to re-grip his ass.  He spread his lover's cheeks again and licked broad stripes up and down the clean, musky flesh which caused the older to moan.  Seunghoon aimed to get as many sounds out of the man as possible.  They finally had an empty dorm and Seunghoon was going to take the opportunity to make Jinwoo scream.  Seunghoon massaged the globes of Jinwoo's ass as he firmed the tip of his tongue and circled the delicate folded flesh of the older's furl.

  The vocalist mewled at sensation. "Fuck! Do that again." Seunghoon obliged and smiled against the intimate skin as Jinwoo cursed and tugged at the handcuffs.  He lined his tongue up with his lover's hole and slowly pressed his tongue into the relaxing entrance.  Jinwoo moaned low and deep as his head hit the pillows in pleasure.  Seunghoon's tongue was as flexible as the rest of the dancer's body.  He should probably be embarrassed at how quickly his boyfriend could make him a quivering mess, but none of that mattered as more of the dancer's tongue inched into his ass.  He pushed his hips back to meet the motions of the malleable muscle.

"That's it baby.  Come on, fuck my face."  The wicked words made Jinwoo whimper.  He timidly brought his ass back against his lover's mouth and moved with the tongue traveling more inside him.  Seunghoon brought a hand to his leaking erection as Jinwoo's movements became bolder.  He was already close and they hadn't even reached the main event.  With regret, Seunghoon slowly pulled his tongue out of Jinwoo's ass.  The older whined.  "Sorry Hyung, I can't wait any longer.  I need you  _now_."

"Can't either."  Jinwoo's brain could no longer make complex sentences.  "Fuck me.  Please."

"Are you sure you're prepped enough?"  Seunghoon reached for the lube in preparation.

Jinwoo's lustful haze briefly cleared so he could address his concerned lover. "Hoonie, we have sex on a regular basis so it should be OK.  Just start slow."

"OK, if you're sure."  Seunghoon tenderly caressed Jinwoo's sweaty lower back before reaching for the condom and tube of lubricant.  He hissed when the cold lube made contact with his heated flesh.  He then ripped the small foil package open and rolled the latex slowly over his erection.  He coated his fingers with lube and brought the slick digits to Jinwoo's ass.  He smeared the cool gel against Jinwoo's opening and the man in question gasped as he inserted two fingers into his tight heat to coat the inside with lube as well.  Seunghoon coated Jinwoo's heated length with any remaining lube and lined himself up with his lover's waiting form.  Both men hissed as the head of the younger's cock breached the older's tight entrance.  "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah."  Jinwoo took deep calming breaths in attempt to ease the burning stretching as Seunghoon slowly inched himself into him.  The dancer would periodically stop so he could adjust.  He sighed when Seunghoon wrapped a hand around his cock and rubbed it tenderly with gentle calming strokes.  "You can move now."

The dancer was thankful for the simple announcement.  He would never force the process along, but he wasn't sure if his twitching cock and thighs could stay still much longer.  Seunghoon bent down and placed a delicate peck in both of Jinwoo's exposed palms before bringing his hands to his lover's sides and thrusting at a slow even pace.  He exhaled shakily as Jinwoo moaned beneath him.  Seunghoon groaned in pleasure when Jinwoo pressed his body back to meet the dancer's thrusts, rotating them slightly to increase the friction.  The dancer moved his hands to scratch lightly up and down his bound lover's lower back.  Jinwoo sighed at the tingling sensation.  He arched his back further to lean into the touch.  The movement made Seunghoon smirk.  "You like that Hyung?"

"Yeah."  Jinwoo's head dipped closer to the pillows as Seunghoon increased the speed of his thrusts.  Breathlessly, the mat-hyung demanded, "Harder."

Seunghoon growled before gripping harshly onto Jinwoo's hips and slamming into his lover.  The slap of skin against skin echoed loudly in the room as Jinwoo melted into the mattress moaning from the sensation.  The dancer pressed his weight against his smaller lover as he laid on top of him, his lips resting against Jinwoo's ear.  "You like when I'm rough with you, don't you Jinu?  You like when I use you as my toy."

Jinwoo's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned from the pornographic words.  He swallowed thickly as he tried form a response. "Y-yes."

The younger man chuckled darkly as he lifted up from Jinwoo's pliant form.  He gently caressed the older's bound arms before gripping them roughly and tugging him off of the bed so they were glued chest to back.  Both men moaned in pleasure from the change in position.  Seunghoon coiled an arm around Jinwoo's thin waist while the other grasped firmly at his neck, not enough to choke him but just enough to have Jinwoo whimpering from the dominating touch.  He turned the older's head so their lips were almost touching.  He stalled his thrusts back to a slow even rhythm as he asked.  "Are you doing OK?"

"Mhmm."  Jinwoo tried to tame his uneven breath so he could he could speak to his lover. "My arms are a little sore though." 

Seunghoon rubbed his hand up and  down Jinwoo's sweaty neck and pressed his lips to his lover's for a chaste peck before kissing behind his ear.  "Do you want me to take the cuffs off?"

"Yeah."  Jinwoo's eyes fluttered when the head of Seunghoon's cock brushed against his prostate as he bent down far enough for his restrained wrists to be accessible for his lover.  Seunghoon removed the chain from his neck and daintily trailed the warm metal down his lover's flushed arms before unlocking the metal handcuffs.  He let both the key and the cuffs drop to the floor before kissing the newly freed skin tenderly.  Jinwoo sighed at the delicate touch.  He gasped in surprise when Seunghoon wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him up so they were flush against each other once more.  Jinwoo curled an arm around Seunghoon's head as he kissed the skin of Jinwoo's neck and began thrusting into his tight heat again.  He was panting as Seunghoon angled his thrusts to hit right against his prostate. "Fuck Seunghoonie! Just like that."

Seunghoon smiled against the older's skin, his hands roaming Jinwoo's slick chest.  "Mmm, you feel so good.  It's like you were meant to take my cock baby."  He smirked when Jinwoo gripped at his hair and mewled at the dirty talk.  He teasingly brought a hand closer to Jinwoo's leaking erection, making sure not to touch the heated skin.  "I bet if I were touch you right now, you'd cum all over the bed.  Isn't that right Jinu-hyung?" 

The heady smell of sex paired with Seunghoon's voice vibrating against his neck and his stilling, partial thrusts left Jinwoo dizzy and unable to speak.  He whined when the younger man halted all movements.  

The dancer taunted, "I'm not continuing until you give me an answer Hyung.  You're close, aren't you?"

"Oh my God, yes!"  Jinwoo blushed at the desperation present in his voice.  "M-make me cum Seunghoon-ah, please."

Seunghoon groaned at his boyfriend's fevered command.  "Get on your back."  He unraveled his arms from Jinwoo body and gave the older man a firm slap on the ass, causing him to yelp, before pulling out.

Jinwoo flipped over and reached for a pillow asking, "Where do you want me?"

"I want your ass lined up with the edge of the bed," Seunghoon answered as he applied more lube to his throbbing cock.  The vocalist wriggled his way down the bed and placed the pillow underneath his head, lazily stroking his cock as he waited for Seunghoon.  The dancer smirked at the sight before taking hold of Jinwoo's hand and removing it from his shaft.  "I thought you wanted _me_  to make you cum."

Jinwoo quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.  "You're taking too long."

Seunghoon scoffed at his impish lover.  He took hold of Jinwoo's soft sculpted legs, tugging him closer to the edge of the bed.  He kissed a delicate ankle before folding Jinwoo in half, pressing the older's legs to his chest.

"Yah!" Jinwoo's eyes widened at the sudden movement.

The dancer clucked his tongue.  "I thought I was taking too long, Hyung."  He chuckled brightly when Jinwoo rolled his eyes.  He bent down and kissed Jinwoo's pouting lips before joining their hands above the older's head.  "Mmm, you're so irresistible."

Jinwoo giggled into the sweet kiss.  His giggle evolved into a low moan when Seunghoon began rubbing his cock up down the crack of his ass, teasing the sensitive skin.  Jinwoo pulled away slightly.  "Not that I don't love this, but we can moves things along before I combust."

Seunghoon exploded with breathless laughter.  "OK."  He gave Jinwoo one final kiss before moving the vocalist's legs to his shoulders.  

Jinwoo gripped at the sheets in anticipation as the dancer lined himself up with his entrance.  He sighed and rested his head back on the pillow as Seunghoon thrusted into him again.  "Mmm, just like that."

"You're being so vocal tonight Jinu.  It's so fucking sexy."  The dancer smiled at the sight of Jinwoo biting his lip while his half-lidded eyes glimmered with pleasure.  He caressed his lover's calf as he increased the speed of his thrusts.   "God, you should see yourself, so wanton.  It's like you were made to get fucked." Seunghoon paused to unleash a grunt as Jinwoo squeezed his ass tight against his cock.   He retaliated by slamming against Jinwoo's prostate, causing the man to moan loudly.  "You're so gorgeous like this."

Jinwoo mewled at the sweet seductive words before begging, "Deeper."

The dancer chuckled low in his throat.  "Are you sure?"

Jinwoo sighed at his lover's teasing question.  "You promised to not go easy on me tonight, so don't.  Give me all you got Seunghoon, fuck me hard."

The sinful words made Seunghoon groan loudly.  There was no more time for teasing words as he spread Jinwoo's legs and pressed them to his glistening chest.  He removed his dick completely from Jinwoo's tight channel before slamming all the way back in.  The hard slap of skin meeting skin joined the booming sound of moans in a duet of lust that echoed throughout the room.  Jinwoo writhed against the sheets, gripping the fabric with white knuckled fists, as Seunghoon pounded mercilessly into him.  "Fuck!"  His whole body trembled and there was a raging inferno building in his lower belly.  Jinwoo sobbed, "I'm c-close," as Seunghoon switched his angle to hit his prostate fervently.

Seunghoon only nodded.  He spit into his hand and brought it to Jinwoo leaking cock.  He gritted his teeth as he increased the speed of his pistoning hips with intensified vigor and stroked his lover's throbbing erection in time with his forceful thrusts.

Obscenities and unintelligible moans poured from Jinwoo's mouth as he was brought closer and closer to the brink.  He gasped and came with a resounding moan when Seunghoon swiped his thumb along the sensitive slit of the head of his cock.  His back threatened to arch off the bed as white jets of his release hit the wall above the headboard, his chest heaving.

"Holy fuck!"  The erotic sight made Seunghoon moan.  He was impressed and proud that he was the cause of such a powerful orgasm.  He laughed breathlessly, "That was fucking amazing!"

"Yeah." Jinwoo laughed along weakly, as his body shook with aftershocks from the intense climax.  He motioned for Seunghoon to bend down and kiss him.  Jinwoo tangled his fingers in his lover's damp hair as he intensified the kiss.  He tugged the strands before dragging the younger's bottom lip with his teeth, rasping seductively, "It your turn Seunghoonie.  Keep fucking me til you cum."

The words when straight to Seunghoon's throbbing cock and he growled at the erotic demand.  Aware of the older's sensitivity after orgasm, Seunghoon entered his lover at a slower speed.  His body was shaking from his own need of release.  He whined, "J-jinu-hyung--"  He couldn't finish his sentence as Jinwoo tightened his muscles.

Jinwoo stroked his lover's cheek, reading the younger's mind.  "It's OK, Seunghoonie.  You can go faster."

Seunghoon sighed in relief.  Jinwoo coiled his arms around the younger's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  The dancer whimpered into the kiss as he increased the speed of his thrusts.   He listened to Jinwoo gasp and felt his body shudder as he continued to use the older's spent body.  Seunghoon gasped when he felt Jinwoo's lips attach to his bobbing Adam's apple, applying light pressure while he boldly pulled him closer.  He moaned as Jinwoo's supple hands moved to palm the sensitive cheeks of his ass before laying a hard smack on the left cheek.  "Fuck!"

Jinwoo's low voice buzzed against his skin as moaned when the dancer increased the speed of his frantic thrusts.  "You're close, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah."  Seunghoon's body was on fire as he inched closer to his orgasm.

"Tell me what you need Seunghoon-ah."  Jinwoo scratched light up and down Seunghoon's sweaty back.

Seunghoon gulped thickly as he tried to form a complete thought.  "Play with my nipples, please."

Jinwoo chuckled lowly.  "Since you asked so nicely..." He brought his thumb to his lips and licked the salty pad before tracing faint circles on a sensitive bud.  He brought his mouth back to Seunghoon's neck, nibbling at the skin as he pinched Seunghoon's nipple lightly and twisted it between his thumb and index finger.

Seunghoon moaned loudly at the sensation.  His skin tingled and his heart raced as he pounded frantically into Jinwoo, the man in question whimpering from his movements.  He gripped brusingly tight onto Jinwoo thighs as he thrusted fast and hard, cumming with a thunderous sustained roar.  "Fuuuuuck!"  Jinwoo groaned as he felt Seunghoon's cock pulsate inside him, the latex condom expanding with his lover's release.  He flopped limply on top of Jinwoo's shuddering form.  He kissed Jinwoo's damp temple for murmuring,  "Jesus Christ, that was awesome."

"Totally."  Jinwoo traced Seunghoon's spine with his fingers as he nuzzled into the taller's neck.  They sat in quiet for a while, enjoying the strong scent of sex in the air and each other's body heat as they came down from their lustful high.  "I hate to ruin the mood but we should probably clean up."  

He giggled when Seunghoon childishly whined, "But I don't wanna."  

"Would you rather sleep in my clean, non-sweaty sheets, or do you want to stew in this mess all night?  Unless you want to change the sheets."

Seunghoon grimaced at his boyfriend's words.  "Gross, that requires work."

Jinwoo giggled at his response.  "Plus we should probably put the roses in a vase."  He stroked his hand through Seunghoon's hair.  "I would hate to lose my beautiful gift prematurely."

Seunghoon lifted his head and lined his face up with his shorter lover's.  "You mean my lap dance meant nothing? Rude."

Jinwoo flicked the younger's nose.  "Your lap dance is the reason I probably won't be able to walk right the next couple days."

"You're welcome."  Seunghoon giggled as Jinwoo gently slapped his cheek.  Slowly he rose from Jinwoo's body and pulled out his softened cock from the older man, both grunting from the unpleasant sensation.  He tied the condom before throwing it away in his trash can.  He walked back to the bed and reached for Jinwoo's hand.  "Do you think you can stand?"

"I don't know.  Give me a minute."  He yelped in surprised when Seunghoon lifted him off the bed bridal style.  "Yah! Can you at least give me a warning before you do that?"

"Sorry Hyung."  Seunghoon smiled when Jinwoo scoffed at his response, knowing he didn't mean it.  In a mock uppity tone, he declared, "To the royal chambers my prince."  Jinwoo snorted and flicked the dancer's cheek.  Seunghoon's heart fluttered when Jinwoo nuzzled back into his neck.  Despite being officially boyfriends for a while, Seunghoon never lost the feeling of butterflies when Jinwoo did that.  It signaled his comfort with the dancer and that never failed to blanket him in warmth.  Like with his door previously,  Seunghoon kicked Jinwoo's bedroom door open. and laid him gently on the bed.  He caressed Jinwoo's cheek tenderly.  "I'll be right back OK? So don't fall asleep just yet."

Jinwoo sighed sleepily. "I'll try, but I make no promises Seunghoonie."  He giggled when his lover scoffed at his response.  He forced his tired body to wriggle underneath the covers and he adjusted the pillows so he was sitting up, waiting from Seunghoon to return.  He heard muffled cursing from the hallway and something rattling.  He was ready to get out of bed to investigate when a bright red bouquet of roses placed in a blue pitcher and a tall leg came into view.  He covered his dimpled grin behind his hand at the sight of Seunghoon waddling into the room like a penguin, a bottle of pain killers clasped between his legs like an egg.  "Do you need any help there honey?"

Seunghoon's voice was muffled by the string of the pastry box nestled between his teeth.  "No. I got it."

Jinwoo couldn't hold back his laughter any longer when he saw a bottle of water resting in his armpit while he cradled a tiny USB powered fridge, a can of juice, and a bottle of red ginseng extract in the arm opposite of the arm holding the flowers.  "Are you starting a new career as a pack mule?"

Seunghoon narrowed his eyes at the teasing before placing the roses on Jinwoo's nightstand and distributed everything else besides the pain killers and the water bottle onto Jinwoo's dresser.

"What is this all for anyway Seunghoonie?"   He held back a giggle as Seunghoon spread his legs to let the pill bottle drop the ground and picked it up before heading towards the bed.

"Breakfast since we'll probably be too sore to move tomorrow."

Jinwoo's eyes lit up cutely at the younger's thoughtfulness.  "Aww Seunghoonie.  You're too sweet."

Seunghoon face broke out in a cocky grin.  "I know."  He winked when Jinwoo laughed at his answer.  He opened the cap of the pill bottle and dished out two doses.  "Here, you go."  He handed Jinwoo two of the round yellow pills and the bottle of water.  He swallowed the pills dry and waited from Jinwoo to hand him the water.

The dancer took his place next to Jinwoo, their legs tangled in a heap beneath the older's navy blue comforter.  They were face to face on their sides.  Jinwoo brushed an eyelash from Seunghoon's check smiling warmly at his lover.  "Thank you Seunghoonie, for everything."

"I'm glad you liked everything.  My birthday better be fucking spectacular, Hyung."  Seunghoon laughed cheekily when Jinwoo swatted at his shoulder.  He combed a stray strand of hair out of Jinwoo's face. 

Jinwoo snuggled closer to the taller man.  "Though it's a shame we couldn't use the roses for anything."

Seunghoon smirked at the sensual reference.  "Maybe for my birthday."

Jinwoo sleepily murmured against Seunghoon's chest.  "Maybe."

 

 

  
  



End file.
